


Late

by sterekwolfstar



Series: Ways to Annoy Obi Wan Kenobi [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 02:24:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14607180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterekwolfstar/pseuds/sterekwolfstar
Summary: Obi Wan hates it when Anakin is late.





	Late

Ahsoka and Anakin went on a simple errand to pick up new clothes and a few other necessities which was only supposed to take an hour at most. Two hours later, after buying one last thing, they knew it was time to head back.

"You know Master, I think Obi Wan will love those glow in the dark condoms you insisted on buying," Ahsoka told him as they slowly walked back to their living quarters. "As well as that other thing."

Anakin laughed. "Don't tell him that you followed me into a sex store. He would lose his mind."

Ahsoka rolled her eyes. "I'm not a child you know. Besides, I know not to do that. It's not like I was going to walk in and say 'Hey Master Obi Wan, Anakin insisted on going into a sex store to pick up a toy for the two of you and I was a stubborn person who refused to wait outside so I followed him inside'." 

"What time is it," Anakin asked, becoming distracted and slightly panicked as he saw the little daylight left. 

"I don't know but it sure is late. We stayed a lot longer than we were supposed to...Obi Wan is going to murder you," Ahsoka told him starting to walk faster to match Anakin's pace.

"I hope not...He hates it when I'm late...," Anakin mumbled trying to walk as fast as possible without actually breaking into a run.

 

Obi Wan had dinner prepared at five which was the time that Anakin and Ahsoka were supposed to be back. However, after half an hour of waiting, he ate and put the rest of the food up. He told them to be back in time for dinner and they said they would be but weren't. Obi Wan didn't know if he was more annoyed or anxious. By the time, Ahsoka and Anakin walked in, his anxiety melted and he was 100% annoyed.

Anakin winced as he saw his highly annoyed love. He hadn't felt anything through their bond because Obi Wan's shields were closed off. "Obi Wan," Anakin started off apologetically. "I got you something. A few things actually."

"Do you know why I kept asking if the two of you didn't mind being on time for dinner," Obi Wan asked, ignoring Anakin's apology and love that flooded their bond. 

"No," Anakin replied with a frown. "It's not our anniversary."

"No it's not our anniversary. It's the anniversary of when you took on Ahsoka as a padawan. I can't believe you didn't show up," Obi Wan responded, unable to mask his hurt.

Anakin felt the annoyance radiating through their bond which overtook the apology and love he was sending. "Oh. I am so sorry. We didn't mean to be late. I completely forgot."

Ahsoka hugged Obi Wan. "Thank you for what I'm sure was a lovely dinner. We didn't mean to be late. Honest. I am very happy to have been part of your lives for the past five years. I forgot what day it was as well. If either of us had suspected then we would have been back. Not that that's an excuse for us being late."

"That's why my shields were closed off," he told Anakin who was curious about that. "I didn't want you to get any suspicions because it was supposed to be a surprise...There are leftovers in the fridge. I'm going to bed. Goodnight you two." 

Ahsoka hugged Obi Wan again before he could walk away. "Thanks for accepting me as a part of your life. I love both of you so much."

Obi Wan smiled softly at her. "I love you too." 

"Do you love me," Anakin asked Obi Wan softly, walking towards him. 

Obi Wan scowled at the look Anakin was giving him. "Don't be ridiculous. Of course, I love you. Even when I'm most annoyed with you, I love you." 

Anakin kissed Obi Wan's cheek. "Good. Ahsoka, would you mind warming up some food while I have a little chat with Obi Wan?"

"Sure," she replied rolling her eyes as Anakin dragged Obi Wan to their bedroom. Somehow she had a feeling she would be eating alone.

"On a scale of one to ten how angry are you," Anakin asked after closing their door. Obi Wan looked at him seeing how sorry Anakin was as Anakin expressed regret through their bond as well as love.

"I wouldn't say I'm angry exactly. I mean I suppose I am a bit because I made a special dinner, but I don't know," Obi Wan said glancing at the bags in Anakin's hands. "What did you get that took you so long anyway?"

Anakin showed him what he got. "So what do you think?"

Obi Wan raised an eyebrow. "You took Ahsoka with you to buy sex toys?"

Anakin blushed. "It's not like that." 

"I don't even want to know," Obi Wan responded with a sigh. 

Anakin put his arms around his shorter lover after dropping the bags on the bed and rested his forehead against the shorter mans. "I love you. I am so glad that you have helped me train Ahsoka. It hasn't been easy but you have been so helpful and I couldn't have gotten through these past few years without you." 

Obi Wan laughed softly. "Yes, you would have. And I'm glad that you are a great Master to her. The two of you are a great pair." 

"Me and you are an even better pair," Anakin said kissing Obi Wan. "That doesn't mean I don't love her." 

Obi Wan laughed. "I know. You should go out there and eat with her. She's your padawan. It's your anniversary."

"I"ll go if you come out with me. You know that unofficially you're her second Master," Anakin told him, as he put the bags on the bed and took Obi Wan's hand.

"Fine, you've convinced me," Obi Wan replied with a smile. 

"I promise to make this up to you later," Anakin whispered in Obi Wan's ear. 

"You better," Obi Wan said squeezing his hand before they sat down at the table. Ahsoka smiled. 

"I'm glad you came back out instead of going to bed," Ahsoka told Obi Wan who sat beside Anakin.

"Your Master is a good negotiator," Obi Wan responded looking at Anakin who stole a kiss from him before he devoured his food. The three of them enjoyed each others company as well as the warmed up food that Obi wan prepared.


End file.
